Blaze
by tRagikTRuth
Summary: Live like the flame that never goes out. Burn for all eternity. I can’t live without you.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blaze

Length: 8 chapters; 19719 words; 56 pages

* * *

I hear the music  
The music is playing  
The music is soft  
The music is fading

Kathryn Thompson

* * *

"_I missed you. A lot."_

"_I missed you too. Keep your head up."_

* * *

Chapter 1

As his first official act as captain of the Tenth Division, Hitsugaya Toushiro had demoted the useless old man of a lieutenant who had been appointed simply by favouritism and began searching the squad for someone more suitable for the job.

What was he looking for in a lieutenant? Hitsugaya wasn't sure himself. But he figured eventually he would come across someone competent. He scanned the personnel reports on his desk. So many souls, all thinking they would make good officers. They would all be insufferable if they got the position – perhaps not to him, but to those they'd won out over. He turned to a stack of recommendations from other captains and shinigami.

There weren't nearly as many of those as there were applications – only six or seven. He rifled through the applicants to see if any suggestions had applied – they hadn't. The pressure and the load taken off his shoulders, he leant back in his big chair and read the recommendations.

The first was his Tenth Seat officer, a man by the name of Hayashi Kinji. The Fifth Seat had put in for him with the promise that Hayashi was a loyal, intelligent man who lived to do the previous captain's paperwork. He had worked long and hard for the squad. His zanpakuto was an ice type called Touketsukaze, which had a notable feature of launching razor sharp, guided icicles at the opponent. His picture was of a dark, messy haired man with a five o'clock shadow and smiling brown eyes.

"Luis Medina" was next, recommended by Captain Komamura of the Seventh Division, an unseated officer in his division. He was reportedly Argentinean, a rarity in Soul Society – in fact, it was rare of any soul outside of Japan to become a shinigami. Hitsugaya took a quick look at his picture; he was exotic looking, with a dark, angular face and black hair that was cut to perfection. The man had served for nearly a century and had never shown an interest in advancing, though he was capable. Fluidorìo was his zanpakuto, a flowing water type. It's most memorable ability was to drown its victims in a hard-shelled bubble of water. He had gotten top marks in kido at the academy.

Next came a woman from the Twelfth Division, recommended by her captain, Kurotsuchi, named Rosalie. No last name was listed. She too was born outside of Japan; England, it seemed. She wasn't seated and she hadn't been a shinigami long. In the notes section of the paper Kurotsuchi had written _I just want to get rid of her. She can probably do the work._ Hitsugaya snorted. That was encouraging. It was also noted that Rosalie was her preferred name; in actuality she was Chelsie. Her zanpakuto, a high-wind type called Hurricane, didn't have any special notations, though she had yet to lose a match within Seireitei, and had hardly ever been wounded on missions. It took him a while to figure out why her picture bothered him – it wasn't her brown-at-the-roots blonde hair or her sort of unprepared smile. No, she wasn't wearing the shinigami robes. He could see her bright yellow and green shirt at the edge of the picture.

In another suggestion from Captain Kurotsuchi, with the same side note, was Alice, also with no last name. Her name was really Ashlynn. She wasn't seated either. Phoenix was her sword, a sound-and-fire type who had been rumoured to flare up without command when she was angry. Powerful, but uncontrolled. She too was dressed unusually with a teal shirt and a bright silver necklace shaped like a star. Her hair was dark, nearly black, but lightened by caramel-y blonde highlights. According to the report, she and Chelsie often went on their missions together. He got the feeling that if he took one he'd have to take the other.

Second to last came a man whose hair was dyed a ridiculous shade of orange. His name was printed as Abe Hoshi, a Fifth seat in the Thirteenth Squad. His zanpakuto, a powerful wind type called Amatsukaze, carried its victims helplessly to dangerous heights and dropped them. It could also bind or cut with wind. Hitsugaya nodded approvingly to himself.

Itami Leiko was last, a woman from his own division, also recommended by the Fifth Seat. She wasn't seated, though she'd applied several times and, according to the Fifth Seat, should have gotten the position she wanted. When he looked at her picture, he couldn't help but think that her grey-green eyes and chin-length black hair tugged at a buried memory somewhere in his head. She was reportedly very skilled with her sword, which was a power type called Kyousouzenude. When released it supposedly became a huge mallet.

He sighed and called six hell moths to himself. Each one he told a message and sent to one of the recommendations. They would meet him in the Tenth Division training grounds after lunch, no questions asked, and no possibility of avoiding. He wanted to meet them all face to face before he _really_ decided.

* * *

Hitsugaya strolled along after a very satisfying lunch, mulling over his options. Certainly Abe had seemed most capable, and highest ranked as well. Not that that mattered, with the way the previous captain operated. None of the others besides Itami had a good grasp on their powers yet, although he was definitely one to believe that opportunity provided the most growth and thereby as lieutenants they could improve and he would have more room to help them as they needed it.

He turned into the training ground near the Tenth Division's barracks, determined to have Abe as his Lieutenant and have the rest as officers, perhaps raising Hayashi a few seats. He paused in the entryway, watching surreptitiously the friendly sparring match going on.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hey there. What's got you crying, little girl?"_

"_It… it was nothing."_

"_Aw, don't lie to me, now. Tell me what's wrong."_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Two years later_

Hitsugaya rubbed his temples and looked up again at his lieutenant and third seat officer. They hadn't changed much since he'd first met them – inseparable, insufferable, self-gratifying, lazy, but efficient and flexible. He supposed he'd made the right choice, but sometimes he still wondered if he didn't want someone more professional. And there they stood, waiting with ill-concealed impatience for an answer. As usual, neither wore the traditional Shinigami robes.

Alice had donned a pleated dusty pink miniskirt and a black tank top with pale blue, green, and white designs tracing up one side. She had on a pair of black three inch heels that only raised her to Rose's chin. Her thick, blackish-brown hair, which she had recently cut just above her shoulders, layered, and added red highlights too, was half pulled back and fastened with a silver clip. Around her neck hung the usual white silver chain with a star pendant. Her makeup was done up to its usual perfection, and it looked like she'd replaced the acrylic nails with a new design.

Rose was wearing jeans and a pumpkin orange tank top under a low cut brown long sleeved shirt. Her shoulder length naturally-blonde hair hung around her face delicately, deep brown at the roots. She was in a pair of flats whose design looked faintly Indian, and a collection of antiqued gold necklaces balanced over her ribcage. Her nails were painted a bright orange and Hitsugaya had no doubt that her toenails matched. Her fingers sported several silver rings and a couple gold; bright jewels glinted in the light that snuck through the curtains drawn over the windows.

It was a shock the first time he'd seen them. It was hard to tell in the pictures, but they were as different as day and night, at least in appearance. Rose was tall and thin with an air of self confidence; she was tan and athletic looking. Alice, on the other hand, was pale and short. He had, at first, thought Rose might have been a little too skinny – before he saw Alice. She was bony and frail-looking, though he knew better now. He thought it was ironic – and a little bit funny – that Alice still had more of a chest than Rose.

He had learned a lot about the two of them in the two years that they served directly under him. It was shocking how similar they were, for all that their appearances suggested otherwise. For instance, both considered the traditional Shinigami clothing a crime of fashion. No matter what persuasion he used or how angry he got, they refused to wear the 'wretched things.' Also, they loved to bask in the sun; apparently they had lived in a fairly rainy place while alive and much preferred the touch of warmth. Neither could stand the cold. They talked endlessly about cars. They read the same books and watched the same movies while they were in the real world, shopped endlessly, ran nearly every morning together, and loved to drink coffee at all hours of the day and night. Tea was a close second favourite. They enjoyed mostly the things Rose made from time to time – a concoction of sugar, cornstarch, peanut butter, granola, and chocolate that she called a 'Buzz Bar.' They were perpetually happy people.

They're differences were perhaps just as astounding.

Rose was more eccentric and shallower – she admitted it herself on a regular basis. Still, there was a great deal of depth to her. She was outgoing and made friends quickly and easily. People were drawn to her easy manner and bouncy attitude. She could describe anything in great detail, even when detail was not only not required but often when it wasn't _desired_. She took great care in her appearance and would fix her hair several times a day. She was vain, knew it, and used every mirror to check that she still looked alright. She was quick to assess a situation and giving good orders to the subordinates came naturally to her. Sometimes her quiet moments conflicted with Alice's restlessness and they separated for their different activities. Sometimes her hyperactivity met Alice in an unreceptive mood and she would go running or head off to flirt with some other shinigami. Rose kept the office neat and organised. She was compassionate and helpful. Sometimes she would carefully guide him along to the right conclusion, usually how ridiculous he was being or how hard he was making life for everyone else, without making him feel like she was patronising him or thought herself above him.

Alice was bubbly and always had a smile ready. Not the creepy kind of grin Ichimaru sported, but a genuine tooth-baring smile that lit up her face and made whoever it was directed at smile back helplessly. She was sweet and nice but impossibly shy, especially around new people. He'd seen her crack only two times and each time she'd respectfully asked for the rest of the day off, disappeared off outside of Seireitei, and come back the next day in full gear. Rose had told him that she went running when she couldn't handle the world any more. She was lazy and liked to procrastinate, she was disorganised to a hellish extent and often simply threw papers she was done with across his desk. Despite being much more reserved than Rose, she was well liked for her compassion and had a deep sense of empathy that often got her into trouble. She spent only a handful of minutes during the day securing her hair out of her eyes and never once fixed it when she had it in. Alice had a way of looking at people – he was absolutely positive she wasn't aware of the affect her eyes had – that made them feel like she saw only them and that she could see right down to the core of their being. She was the type of person who simply knew what to do and say at just the right moment, even if she didn't know she was doing it.

"Is this everything?" he asked finally.

Rose nodded. "Yes, Sir. Like you said, it wasn't hard."

Alice hummed her agreement. "We didn't have any trouble."

"Good." He motioned to a pile of paperwork mounting ever higher on the edge of his desk. "Each of you grab a stack. Get to work."

They split the pile evenly into thirds and picked up a brush each and an inkwell, then turned and left. He assumed they would work lying around outside in the sun, as they always did when the weather was nice. They were good workers and usually got things done on time, except that every couple of weeks, whether or not they had permission, they would spend a few days in the human world shopping with the division credit card.

It was a problem mostly when he came across something he needed them to do only to discover they weren't around. Once they had come back subdued and distant. It hadn't cleared up for weeks afterward and, even though it was nice to have them around instead of shopping, the suddenly quiet efficiency was somewhat unnerving. It was much later that he'd gotten the story out of Rose, who burst into tears at the memory as she told him.

Outside, Alice and Rose lounged about in the grass in the middle of the relaxation gardens in the Fourth Division. Alice hummed some tunes as they scribbled answers on documents and requests and reviewed reports.

Finally Rose set her brush down. "Don't you think it's about time to get out of here?" she asked. "It's been a while; I think I'm going through fashion withdrawal."

"Maybe." Alice folded her arms on the grass in front of her and set her chin on them, gazing up at her friend. "Let's aim for two days from now."

"Two days?" Rose pouted. "Why?"

Alice shrugged. "It's going to take us that long to decide on a place. And besides, we just got back from a mission. Don't you want to see everyone first?"

Rose nodded. "Let's get a head start on that."

"You mean tomorrow?"

Rose lay back and folded her arms under her head. "Yeah." They basked in the sun for a while, enjoying the warmth and light.

"Well, what have we here?" They cracked their eyes open and smiled, sitting up. "Looks like a couple of little girls back from their mission! Didn't you two think to come see me?"

Alice giggled and took one of Hisagi's hands as Rose grasped the other. He pulled them to their feet and embraced them both at once. "What're you doing here?" Alice asked first.

"Relaxing, of course. Captain Tousen is talking to Captain Unohana, so I came for a stroll in the gardens."

"And after this?" Rose inquired.

Hisagi shrugged, slinging an arm around each of them. "Renji and I were going to hit the bars a little later."

"The usual," Alice commented.

"When're you two heading out?" he asked, changing the subject.

Rose gestured to the paperwork casually and it lifted smoothly into the air and sailed away towards the office. "We were thinking a couple days from now."

"Aw." Hisagi gave them both a little squeeze as he started steering them down a path. "Not much time to socialise."

"We were going to see everyone tomorrow and head out when we were done the next day."

"Mm. You know, if you head out now, you're going to miss that party in East Rukon I keep telling you about."

Alice looked at him, her interest peaked. "The one they have every year that we always miss?"

"Yeah."

Alice and Rose looked at each other. "When is it?" they chorused.

Hisagi grinned. "In four days."

They hesitated, having a silent conversation made entirely of looks. "Alight," Rose said finally. "We'll stay until after the party."

"Good." Hisagi let go, seeing his captain heading their way. "I'll come get you girls around four the day of the party. We can go together."

"Alright." The second he was out of sight, Rose turned to Alice. "Of course, he only wants to go because he wants to be there with you."

Alice blushed and waved the comment aside. "Don't start, Rose."

"Are you going to say yes when he asks you out?"

"Rose."

"Oh, come on, you know he likes you."

"Rosalie." Her tone was more a warning than a reprimand.

"And I can tell you like him too, so come on, just—"

Alice shoved her gently but Rose still stumbled into the hedges. "Chelsie Marie, if you don't shut up, I promise to draw blood when I hit you."

"My my, someone has a temper, don' ya think, Izuru?"

Alice and Rose spun to confront the voice, knowing full well who the only person in Seireitei with that accent was. Ichimaru Gin stood casually, dressed as all shinigami, with the exception of Alice and Rose themselves, with his silvery hair neat and shining. His thin face bore a strong resemblance to a fox; Alice always attributed that to his strange ever present smile while Rose insisted it was simply because he was so sneaky and unnerving. They both bowed automatically.

"Um… What… brings you out here, Captain Ichimaru?" Alice stuttered finally. Like Rose, she had a blush across the bridge of her nose. She hoped he wouldn't ask what they'd been arguing about – but knowing his reputation, he'd probably been listening.

"Mm? I'm enjoyin' the fresh air. An' you two?"

"Paperwork," answered Rose quickly.

"I don' see any paperwork," Captain Ichimaru commented. "Izuru?"

"No, Sir," replied the thin, blond lieutenant. The cowlick in his bangs drove Rose crazy and they often stayed up late at night laughing about it. He had a perpetually mournful look about him. It was probably because he never smiled. Alice thought he needed more sunshine on his pale skin, though he was darker than his Captain.

"Rose sent it back," Alice supplied. "We were just… heading out."

With an emphatic nod, Rose glanced past the pair to see if anyone was coming to their rescue. He made them both uncomfortable. He made most people uncomfortable.

"Well then, can I get you two girls ta run this over ta Captain Kenpachi?" He held out a scroll with Yamamoto-soutaicho's seal on it. "I'm afraid I can' spare Izuru jus' yet an' it needs ta be delivered soon."

"Umm…" Rose hesitated. It was rude to refuse such a polite request, and it made sense. Plus, he was their superior, whether or not they were in his division. Still, their captain, less than fond of Ichimaru, would back them up if they said no.

"Sure," Alice answered smoothly. She took the scroll and stepped aside. The friends watched Ichimaru and Kira pass in tense silence. Finally Rose let out the breath she'd been holding.

"He scares me," she said bluntly.

Alice nodded her agreement. "Just a little."

Rounding on her, Rose demanded, "Why did you say yes? What if it blows up or something?"

Alice gave her a flat look. "It's not going to blow up, Rose. He may be creepy but he's still a Captain. Besides, we were going to have to go see Yachiru sometime anyway."

A wry smile twisted Rose's grim expression. "Got any candy?"

Alice hesitated. This thought clearly hadn't occurred to her. "Maybe we should get some."

* * *

The rounds made, Yachiru satisfied and stocked up on candy, Rose and Alice returned to see if Hitsugaya needed anything else.

"No, I can finish up here," he said without looking up. "Go do… something else."

They looked at each other and shrugged. He got into weird moods like that sometimes.

Out in the hallway, Rose announced that she was going to finish the new book a friend had lent her. Alice nodded her acknowledgement and said that she was going for a run. Assured that Alice would still be running with her in the morning as well, Rose left for her book and bay window seat.

Alice went to her room and changed quickly into a pair of loose black shorts and a grey sports bra. She walked out of the building and towards one of the gates, intending to spend some of the remaining daylight hours out of the company of Soul Reapers. She waved amiably to Jidanbou as she left the gate in West Rukon and took off at a slow jog. There weren't many houses around and she was soon running full out through open fields and dessert landscapes alternately.

The physical action was mind-numbing. She didn't think beyond where to put her feet as she tore across the ground. It was like letting everything go at once.

Sometimes she would run all night and only stop to get Rose from the barracks in the morning. Sometimes she would be gone for a couple days and come back half-starved and sweaty and dirty and collapse on her futon after a quick shower that did no more than rinse away the mud.

But she wouldn't do that tonight. Alice twirled to a stop with a few well practiced chainès and piques and peered up at the darkened sky as she trailed her right leg around. How long had she been running? She didn't know. But it was past twilight and heading for pitch black so she figured she should get back and sleep a little. She turned on the ball of her foot and paced herself as she returned. Now wasn't the time to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

"_So that's it, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then… what now?"_

"_That's up to you."_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Alice, are you ready yet?"

"Mm," Alice mumbled noncommittally. She stuck a few more black pins in her dark hair and dropped the rest into a decorative bowl on her vanity. The tiny curls she'd spent hours creating fell softly around her face. She'd replaced the star pendant necklace for one so long that she looped it once around her neck like a choker and once again so that it hung over her chest. The heavy necklace bore a large, dark stone in the centre of a silver sun as well as a silver key, a white crystal, and a few little tiny intricately carved balls on a separate ring that jingled when she moved.

She stood, the gold dress she wore rustling. Over the silky gold slip of a dress, just long enough to reach her knees and very flow-y around her hips and legs, was sewn a black lace covering of an intricate design. It was a dress she'd bought years ago on one of her excursions but never had the chance to wear.

"Yeah, Rose." She opened the door. "Do you need something?"

"Can you do my nails?" Rose held out a box of acrylic nails. Alice accepted them and sat next to her friend on the bed.

"Find the ones that fit and I'll put them on."

Rose had curled her hair as well and the elegant blonde ringlets danced around her face. She was stunning in a dark purple knee-length dress with thin straps and a pair of two inch black heels. Her usual rings decorated her fingers, accented now by some gold bracelets and a gold locket around her neck. Her makeup was done to perfection.

Alice slid on a pair of shiny black stilettos and checked herself in the floor length mirror hanging on the back of her door.

"Here," Rose said.

Turning around on one foot so that her dress swirled about her, Alice walked back to Rose and sat cross legged on the bed next to her. She took one of her friend's hands, applied glue to one nail, and set the acrylic against it. She pressed firmly on the nail as the glue dried so as to prevent air bubbles from ruining the French effect. When she was satisfied that the glue had dried, she started on the next.

The nails Rose had chosen were some of Alice's favourites – a frosted French base with black tips. Along the border between black and frost, a strand of hand painted pearls was represented by dots of luminescent white. A pale pink rose swirled in one corner of each. Alice had switched her blue-and-white lily nails for some that were silvery-white with black swirls and dots drawn through them.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Alice called without looking up as she expertly applied another fake nail over Rose's real one.

"Not ready?" Hisagi leant in the open doorway, watching, a smile on his face. "Why am I not surprised?"

Alice looked up and ducked her head quickly. "We're almost done." She picked up the last nail. "Besides, aren't you early?"

"No." Alice and Rose both automatically glanced at the clock on her bedside table. They were ten minutes behind. "I got tired of waiting outside and decided to come see what was taking you."

"Sorry," Rose supplied. "She just does such a good job; I had to have her do my nails."

Alice smiled a little in embarrassment and set the last nail, pinching Rose's finger between her own.

As he watched without comment, Hisagi slowly assessed Rose and then Alice, taking his time with the latter. She had spent real time on her appearance for that night, and though he usually liked what he saw, when she had already gone through the day and probably thought herself a mess, the way she looked now was incredible. Rose too, he admitted, was absolutely stunning. But it was Alice's shy demeanour that had attracted him and he was set on her.

"Alright," Alice inspected her fingers for dried on glue, satisfied that she found none. She looked up at Hisagi and he felt his breath catch in his throat – her smoky makeup made her darkly lined grey-blue eyes stand out and they seemed to see right through to his soul, as they always did. Seeming to notice his hitch, she looked down again, smoothing wrinkles out of her _perfectly tailored_ dress and blushed.

Rose was grinning up a storm. Finally she grabbed Alice and pulled her towards Hisagi. She linked her own arm through one of his and waited for Alice to do the same. "Come on, Alice, we're going to be really late if you don't hurry – this is no time for a bout of shy to hit!"

She was faintly amused, Rose could tell, and hooked Hisagi's other arm without objection. "If we're late it's because of you, Rose."

"Yeah, yeah." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that girls," Hisagi complained. He was dressed in his sleeveless, traditional Shinigami robes. Though he would never say as much, he thought they were overdressed, but they loved a good excuse to throw on dresses and heels and spend hours on their hair and makeup. He wasn't about to rob them of that chance. "Tonight is a night for fun."

* * *

Hitsugaya was enjoying a quiet evening without his lieutenant and third seat. They had gone to some ridiculous party in Rukongai with Lieutenant Hisagi of the Ninth Division. They'd been squealing about it all day and had hardly been helpful at all, to the point where he'd simply ordered them to leave. The peace had done him no good as a seemingly endless supply of problems turned up that day and people were constantly popping in and out of his office.

Now, in the silence of dusk, he sat back in his favourite spot on the roof of the Tenth Division, Hyourinmaru laid out beside him, meditating. A cool, crisp breeze wafted around, signalling the approach of autumn. The elusive smell of turning leaves hung around him for a moment after the wind died down and he inhaled it gratefully. Soon the streets would be filled snow.

In the quiet of the evening, it was easy to reflect. He'd had a hard time, coming to power in Seireitei. It didn't matter so much – he had arrived and he was taking his position very seriously. His squad respected him deeply and followed his orders. He had made a wonderful discovery in Alice and Rose and his subordinates loved the Lieutenant and Third Seat. He still took time out of his busy schedule to visit his old childhood friend, Hinamori Momo.

She had made lieutenant of the Fifth Division under Aizen Sousuke. From what Hitsugaya knew, he was a very kind man and fair to his subordinates. It was good for Hinamori to be in such an environment. Her captain, as she, believed that violence wasn't necessary in solving all problems.

It bothered Hitsugaya a little the way she followed him around with blind adoration. He supposed if she had to idolise someone, it might as well be a good man like Aizen, but he would have thought she had more sense and dignity. Still, he was happy for her, even if he was – and he wouldn't admit it if his life depended on it – a bit jealous of the attention she gave him.

A quiet thump interrupted his introspection and the almost gentle look on his face melted flawlessly into a scowl. He looked around behind him to scan the empty landscape over the building, and then before him to peer through the night-darkened streets.

The noise thumped again. It was coming from inside. He scowled down at the barracks. Whoever was interrupting his peaceful night needed a lesson in manners. Not only were they disturbing their captain, but probably all those around them as well.

Hitsugaya leant back and crossed his arms under his head, trying almost successfully to ignore the erratic beating. Hyourinmaru stirred beside him; Hitsugaya sent a calming energy towards the sword as reassurance and stared relaxingly up at the starry sky.

* * *

The three Shinigami made their way back to the Tenth Division, winding slowly through the streets. They talked and laughed quietly together, mindful of their sleeping comrades on either side as they returned in the earliest hours of the morning, before the sun had even begun to rise. Hisagi was regaling Rose and Alice with tales of things that had happened at the party in years past; with what they'd seen for themselves, none of it was surprising, although it was certainly funny.

"You two will have started a new trend," he informed them sombrely after a while. "Next year they'll all be in dresses and suits and then I'll have to dress up too." He made a face.

Rose laughed. "Now _that_ I'd like to see." She studied him for a moment. "He'd look good in a tux. Don't you think he'd look good in a tux?" she asked, looking over at Alice, her head at a slight angle.

Alice blushed and wouldn't meet either of their eyes. "Probably." She shifted uncomfortably and looked up only when the Tenth Division barracks loomed up out of nowhere.

Hisagi hesitated, hating to see her go and also wishing for a moment alone. Rose caught the gesture before Alice did, which surprised him a little because she was usually so in tune with everyone around her, and smiled mischievously.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alice," she called in a sing-song voice as she disappeared up the stairs.

Looking after her, completely mystified, Alice didn't notice Hisagi step closer until he reached out and put a hand on her tiny shoulder. She jumped and looked at him, surprised. "Hisagi?"

"Alice…" He hesitated again in his search for the right words to say. Comprehension sparked in Alice's eyes when she met his gaze. Relief flooded him.

Alice, ever timid, looked down. He could feel the intensity of her blush even without being able to see it. "Alice," he said again, this time more firmly. After a moment, she boldly looked up into his face.

"Hisagi?" she replied, her voice barely a sound, but so full of music that it made his chest throb pleasantly. She gazed at him expectantly, completely unaware of her affect on him.

Instead of struggling for words – he was usually an eloquent man and it shouldn't have been so hard but around her he just _couldn't_ – he leant down and kissed her. When he pulled back, she let her eyes flicker open and studied him briefly. Then she smiled her aching smile and kissed his cheek of her own volition.

"Goodnight, Hisagi," she whispered, her warm breath caressing his cheek and her soft voice the most breathtaking thing he'd ever heard. "Sweet dreams."

This time there was no doubt that she knew exactly what she was doing. Hisagi stared numbly after her as she started towards the stairs. Then, "Wait, Alice!" She turned around, her expression curious, as though she'd forgotten that only a moment passed she'd been teasing him. "Tomorrow… would you like to get some coffee in the morning? With me?"

It wasn't her usual smile that graced her lips that time. It was smaller, her lips pressed together instead of parted, but somehow more delightfully happy and genuine. "I'd love to."

* * *

Rose woke early the next morning to bright sunlight streaming into her room through orange curtains. It looked like the room had been set on fire, in a pleasant sort of way. She felt incredibly refreshed and ready to start running. Rose dressed quickly in shorts and a T-shirt before throwing her hair up carelessly and heading to Alice's Lieutenant's suite on the next floor. Those who knew her well knew that she only took so little time when she was likely to get all messed up again anyway – for morning runs and training.

Jogging up the stairs to warm up, she quickly approached Alice's door. She knocked sharply and waited a bit. When she got no answer, she knocked again. "Alice?" she called finally. "Are you ready?" When she still heard no signs of life from within, she shrugged and decided to test out a hunch.

Sure enough, there, standing only a few blocks away at the nearest coffee stand, was Alice, dressed for running, her hair pinned tightly to her head. And who was standing with her? None other than Hisagi Shuuhei. She was smiling brightly as she chatted with him, waiting for her coffee. Just as Rose approached, slowing to a walk to give them a little more time, two cups were set on the counter.

Alice handed one to Rose with a cheerful good morning. "Grande Caramel Macchiato," she said before Rose could ask. She took the other coffee and sipped it gingerly. They stood around, sipping coffee, Alice and Hisagi occasionally exchanging flirtatious looks that, from shy little Alice, were so cute that Rose wanted to take a picture.

Finally Rose took Alice's empty coffee and threw it away. Alice gave Hisagi a look of apology. "Sorry," she said quietly. "It's sort of our running time. See you later?"

Hisagi leant in and kissed her swiftly, unabashedly. Alice flushed quickly but her smile belied her pleasure. "I'll come by your office at lunch."

She nodded and ducked her head happily. Rose laughed and waved goodbye as she started off. "I'll leave you behind, Alice," she called teasingly. "Come on!"

Alice caught up and slowed to Rose's pace. Quiet filtered through them for a while before Rose nudged Alice.

"So? Tell me everything."

Alice blushed again. "Well… last night, after you left, he sort of… Well, I think he was trying to confess—"

"He didn't confess?"

"It's the thought that counts," Alice dismissed. "He kissed me, though."

Rose squealed in delight. "Are you going out?"

"Um…" Alice hated drawing borders like that unless she was absolutely positive. "I guess so."

"You 'guess so?'" Rose shook her head. "Please. He's head over heels in love with you!"

Alice shrugged self-consciously.

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his office door that morning after breakfast and sat down at his desk, as usual. He scowled down at the stack of paperwork and his expression only soured more when he found himself unable to sense his Lieutenant and Third Seat's reiatsu. He sighed in defeat and set to work.

Half-way through the morning, he received a knock on his door. He called for whoever it was to come in – and was surprised when Hisagi Shuuhei stuck his head around the door.

"Is it my imagination or did Alice and Rose disappear again?" he asked.

Hitsugaya snorted. "They'll be gone for a week, at the very least," he gave as an answer. "Shopping."

It was going to be expensive; he could already feel it in his bones.

Hisagi nodded. "Thanks, Captain Hitsugaya." He closed the door quietly and trotted away down the hall.

Hitsugaya stretched back and glanced outside. It was a nice day. He wished he could be doing something other than paperwork. He wished his Lieutenant and Third Seat had better timing. He would have liked to visit Hinamori.

But such things couldn't be helped. He sighed and set back to the stack of paperwork before him resolutely. The sooner he got it out of the way, the sooner he could see to his other duties, and the sooner he could see his childhood friend.

Almost four hours later, Hitsugaya gave up completing the work. It wasn't like him, not at all, but he'd done most of it and he desperately needed a break. He took the opportunity to see who Alice had gotten to train the recruits while she and Rose were gone. They were fresh from the academy, barely two months into service, and they still had almost four more of training under the Lieutenant to go before they could be assigned more regular work.

As he entered the Tenth Division training grounds, Hitsugaya noted that already they showed more promise than the last batch had at this stage. Alice had never liked the way the Academy taught fighting, nor had she been a fan of how they taught shinigami to wield their zanpakuto. She always complained that they had to start over from scratch because she had to break them of every 'bad habit' they had learned in six years or more at the academy. Most found this task extremely tedious and unnecessary; they always did it anyway.

That was one of Rose's pet peeves. She hated the way they always followed the higher chain of command without question. She'd remarked once that they would start killing each other at the drop of a hat if she commanded it; she was probably right.

It was Rosalie that coaxed them into self-confidence and independence; into thinking for themselves and strategy. It was Alice who taught them to apply it life and battle.

There was no officer or squad member in the grounds with the recruits. They all silently and easily followed their routines. Some were going through drills, others sparring, practicing kido, or meditating. He wondered at their dedication – none of the other recruits had been able to be left without a babysitter when she was gone. He made a note to ask her when the two girls when they got back how they'd done it.

One of the recruits jumped to his feet. He'd been lounging, pouting, really, against a tree in the background. "Captain!" he gasped as he saluted smartly.

Hitsugaya nodded to him. The boy was young yet, with a long, tangled mess of honeyed brown hair and big brown eyes. There was a group practicing as though in a circle around him that stopped and saluted when he came to his feet – he was clearly the leader of their group. The child prodigy noted that the boy's arm was in a sling and there were bandages showing under the collar of his shirt.

"What happened to you?" he asked offhandedly, gesturing to the injuries.

The boy glanced around suddenly. "Isn't… do you know where Lieutenant Alice is, sir?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." Hitsugaya scowled. "She rarely tells me. Answer my question…"

"Genji Kanaye, Sir."

"Answer my question, Genji."

He hesitated still. "Sir, can I ask you a question first?"

Hitsugaya sighed and rolled his eyes. "If I let you will you answer mine?"

"Of course, Sir!" he was quick to reply. "I never meant to—"

"Just ask."

"Yes, Sir." Genji frowned a little, as though remembering something particularly consternating. "Sir, do you really let Lieutenant get away with… wearing what she does?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I do."

"And… And Third Seat Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Why? Sir," he added almost as an afterthought.

This one's ambitious, Hitsugaya thought. He was already pushing the limits and forgetting his place. "Because they won't wear traditional robes anyway. They didn't grow up in Japan like most of us. Besides which, it doesn't impede their work and no one else gets distracted by it anymore… much. So it isn't a problem. Do you understand?"

"Er… yes, Sir. I just thought it was a bit unfair that they were treated differently."

Hitsugaya smirked. "When you can do the things they can, Genji, you can walk around in a mini skirt and heels too. Now answer my question."

Genji flushed. It was clear that he'd made the captain angry, and at the first meeting, too. "Lieutenant Alice did this, Sir."

Hitsugaya frowned. It wasn't like Alice to beat up the recruits for any reason. "Why?"

The boy shrugged. He looked upset about it, maybe a bit angry. "We were sparring. She sort of… I don't know. It's not too bad anymore. The healers said I'd be able to get back to training by the end of the week." His friends nodded support. Hitsugaya sighed and gazed up at the sky. He would have to talk to her when she got back.

"That's not how it happened, Kanaye," snapped another boy from across the training field. He had excellent hearing. "If you're going to complain, at least complain the truth." He and several other trainees had stopped their exercises and were slowly inching closer. Others were standing still, watching with frowns.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Genji. "What was it that happened again?"

Genji scowled at the boy. "That's what happened. I swear."

"Please," the boy scoffed. "You're just trying to seem like the good guy, like always."

"Then why don't you tell me what happened?" Hitsugaya suggested.

"Er…" the boy scratched the back of his head. "You'd be better off hearing it from someone who was closer to ringside, I think." He gestured to a tiny little red haired girl a few feet away.

The girl closed her eyes and sighed. "Kanaye was being a dick," she informed the crowd coolly. "He usually is anyway, but he was being particularly horrendous that day. He started mouthing off to the Lieutenant and, when she didn't raise to the bait, he got personal." She ignored Genji's loud denials, choosing instead to speak over him. "She told him if he was really going to be that insistent, she would give him an example of just _why_ she's allowed to do the things she does and _why_ he isn't better than her. So they sparred, and she was really nice and she didn't seriously hurt him. But even though Kanaye was clearly out of his league and _defeated_," she concluded, scowling in the boy's direction, "he came back at her and she kicked him – well, she accidentally sent him into the wall. Everyone moved out of the way, or he would have hit people."

Hitsugaya nodded. That sounded more like Alice. He held up a hand against Genji's protests. "When Lieutenant Alice gets back," he said calmly, "I'll ask for her side."

"Like she'd tell you the truth," Genji snarled. "She wouldn't want to get in trouble."

"I like to think she's more mature than that," Hitsugaya said coldly. His gaze swept the grounds again. "In any case, she'll tell me the truth. She can't lie to save her life. Now, get back to work, all of you."

"Yes, Sir," was the collective reply.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Don't ever hide from me. I always want to see that pretty face of yours."_

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Beep. Beep.

Alice picked up a pair of converse and turned them to see from a new angle.

Beep. Beep.

She set them down and moved on. A pair of metallic red flats was next on her list. She touched the smooth fabric of the expensive shoes before she lifted them.

Beep. Beep.

She took them over to one of the benches in the middle of the room and slipped her worn black flats off to try on the red ones.

Beep. Beep.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up at the attendant. "Yes?"

Beep. Beep.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but could you please answer your phone? It's disturbing the other customers."

Alice glanced disinterestedly at her purse. After a long moment's consideration she reached in and flipped the env's screen open. It was from Rose. She looked back up at the attendant. "Happy?"

The woman smiled nervously. Alice's half smile almost became a smirk. She'd be nervous too, in the woman's shoes. Alice had donned her favourite jeans – old, worn, battered things that were at least three sizes too big with rips across her thighs and knees – over some black leggings, and a white tank top over a black bra. Her wrists sported thick leather bands, one of which was covered in metallic red studs. Around her neck draped several necklaces on heavy chains. With that and her heavy eye make up, she bet she didn't make a very sweet picture.

She raised the flat to the woman's level. "Do you have these in a size thirty-seven?"

As Alice waited patiently for the attendant to return, Rose came rushing in. "Alice!" she called, throwing her arms wide. "You didn't answer me!"

Alice got up and hugged Rose. "I didn't really read it."

"Wow. I feel loved."

Rose was wearing an excess of colour – orange and yellow and white tank tops with a low cut brown T-shirt over them, blue jeans, bright orange converse – and jewellery that, on anyone else, would have looked gaudy. The large necklace around her neck complimented her big gold earrings. She had pulled her hair back, but a few wisps still hung around her face. She had a collection of shopping bags on her arms.

"Don't we all."

"Here you are, Ma'am." The attendant was back with the shoes in a box. "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. As she bought them, Rose told her about the message she hadn't read.

"So Captain definitely wants us back – he said he needs to talk to you right away. But I was thinking first we could go grab some lunch at this little café I found. Doesn't that sound great? Anyway—"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Lunch and going back. I got it." Alice picked up her new bag and added it to her growing pile. "Let's grab the food and be on our way then."

The attendant put on a smile. She looked a little confused by the conversation. "Have a nice day, ladies!"

"So why didn't he just text me?" Alice asked Rose. "If I'm the one he needed to talk to, I mean."

Rose shook her head. "He can't text. I never showed him how. Then he'd know what we're doing when we don't really pay attention to him. He tried to call you."

Alice shrugged guiltily. "I don't do that."

"I know," Rose agreed. "Hey, does Hisagi have a phone?"

"Um, yeah," Alice said slowly. "I think he gave me the number. Why?"

"Here it is!" Rose ignored the question and threw out her arms again, this time in display of the café she'd found. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

It was. The building was old bricks – sturdy enough – and beautifully aged. The sign hanging on the wrought iron post above the door was aged wood with green, gold, and silver painting. Inside was warm and orange and cream and the smells were incredible. Alice smiled.

"Rosalie, you will never cease to amaze me."

"Good."

* * *

"Captain?"

"Alice." He set aside a finished report and glanced up at her. "I told Rosalie at least four hours ago that I wanted you back here immediately."

"She had some trouble finding me," the brunet replied calmly. "And then we went to lunch."

"Have a seat."

Alice hesitated in the doorway warily. Her intuition told her something was wrong. He was talking to her the way he did when she was in trouble. Like most people, that meant he spoke as though she were a four year old. She did as ordered, though, and fiddled with the volume on her iPod while she waited for him to finish up.

Finally he placed his brush against the side of the inkwell and looked up at her. He folded his arms across the desk and laced his fingers together. "I checked up on the recruits today."

"Yeah?" She couldn't see where the conversation was going. She thought she'd done a fairly good job with them all. "How do you think they're doing?"

He gazed at her intently as though searching for indications of something. "I was wondering how you trained them so well so quickly. None of the other batches of recruits ever practiced while you were gone."

She had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted to talk to her so urgently about. "They weren't tops of their classes and early graduates this time. I specifically asked for lower ranks." She paused her music and removed the ear buds. He followed her movement with his eyes and a frown. "They're just as trainable, decently strong, and extra grateful to be chosen immediately into a squad. They're all trying to prove themselves."

He nodded and leant forward a bit. "And Genji Kanaye?"

She flinched.

He nodded again and sat back. "I'd like to hear your side of the story."

Alice sighed and looked off, thinking. "You have to understand, Captain, that there comes a time when someone leads a rebellion amongst the recruits. I'm not exactly an intimidating figure. Someone always thinks they're better than me.

"Genji… has potential. But he's cocky, and with is little group of loyal followers he's damn near unbearable." She scrunched up her nose in thought. "He was talking trash about me – and about you – and I didn't respond. Eventually I got fed up with him and told him I'd spar with him so he could see for himself that he wasn't better than me.

"Well, he sort of didn't stay down. I didn't hurt him too bad – I only broke his nose on purpose. I didn't expect him to come at me again once he was down, but he did, and I reacted automatically. He hit a wall. I told the others to take him to the Fourth Division, so he shouldn't be too badly off anymore." She looked back at her captain expectantly.

He was watching her like they were playing poker again. "I see."

"In my defence, he was saying some pretty nasty stuff. Nothing new, granted, but some of the worse rumours."

A small, understanding smile flashed briefly across Hitsugaya's face. He waved a hand vaguely. "You're account matches up with what I've heard. You're dismissed – bright and early tomorrow, Alice."

"Yes, Sir!" Alice jumped to her feet and glanced at the level of the sun outside. There was still time to go out and do something. She leant out the window in contemplation, ignoring Hitsugaya when he told her not to go out the window, and spotted Hisagi walking towards the office. She called out and waved to him. Though he wasn't close enough for her to see his face, he waved back.

She slipped out the window to Hitsugaya's protests and ran to meet her boyfriend. "Hisagi, Hisagi!"

He held out his arms for her as she crashed into him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I sensed you had come back. I was just coming to see you. What's up?"

Alice smiled brightly up at him. "Wanna wander around Rukongai?"

With a glance around, taking in the unseasonably cold air as night descended, he responded, "Are you sure?" He knew well her dislike for cold.

She tugged his arm. "I really need to just get out for a while. Please?"

"Yeah." He looked at her for a long moment before he smiled. "Let's head out."

She giggled and latched on to his arm. "Thank you, love."

He smiled at the pet name and ruffled her hair. She ducked out from under his hand without letting go of him and pouted up at him cutely. "It's no trouble, Alice."

"Hey, hey!"

"You know, you're strangely hyperactive this evening."

"Can we race? I've only ever really run with Rose. I mean, no shunpo or anything because that's just cheating. But, like, can we just… run for a while?"

Hisagi sighed and bent down to kiss her sweetly. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Her smile was dazzling.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm. I missed an update. Ah, well. Life goes on.


	5. Chapter 5

"_See you when I get back."_

"_Mm."_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Germany."

"England."

"Germany."

"Rose."

"Alice."

"We've been to Germany."

"We've been to England."

"Not recently."

"Our last five trips were to Italy. Germany."

"England, Rose."

"We _lived_ there!"

"We practically live in Germany now!"

"Compromise?"

"Spain?"

"Fantastic. Head out in the morning?"

"No."

Alice and Rose both twisted to look up at Hitsugaya with guilty grins. "How long were you listening?" Rose asked nervously.

"Long enough. You're both to stay here."

"But Captain!" Alice whined. He was shaking his head.

"You just got back four months ago."

"Four whole months," Rose protested. "Four! We've been good, please, Captain?"

He gazed at them for a long, hard moment. "Two days."

"Two? But the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back!" Alice reminded him quickly.

"No," the white-haired child said as he shook his head. "You leave tomorrow and come _back_ in two days. No arguments."

They remained silent, unhappy but accepting. A sense of finality hung around him and they knew no amount of protesting would gain them any head way. He nodded sharply and turned on his heel to continue on his path away from the division. They watched after him until he was out of sight.

Alice leant back in her chair and tapped her long nails against the table top. "Why Germany?"

"BMW factory. Duh. England?"

"Aston Martins, Rose, Aston Martins. You can find BMWs anywhere."

"Yeah, I guess. But I gotta say, BMWs just kick all other cars' butts and the factory's always full of the newest models."

Alice was shaking her head already. "Have you forgotten what Aston Martins look like, Rose? What they _run_ on?"

"We could talk cars all day and night," the blonde interrupted, "but I've got a date tonight so I'll see you in the morning."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Who with?"

Rose smiled brightly. "Didn't I tell you? I've been seeing Arakaki Kouki from the Thirteenth Division."

After a moment of thought, the image formed in her mind. He was one of the men Rose flirted unintentionally with, as opposed to the ones she liked to tease. "No, you didn't." Arakaki was taller than Rose, at least – most weren't – and tan with curly black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Oh, well, I am! Surprise!"

Alice laughed.

"And I talked to Hisagi today, too. He said he's sorry but he got called out last minute and he can't keep you company while I'm out."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, dear. I'll go running."

"Be back by morning, hon!" Rose called over her shoulder as she ran off.

"Yeah, yeah!" Alice pushed herself off of her chair and walked back into the barracks to change. Re-emerging in shorts and a tank top, she stretched her arms up, turned a low chaine into a calypso, and took off laughing down the path that would lead her outside of Seireitei.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Alice complained. Rose agreed absently and pushed farther up the trail. Alice shadowed her grumpily but fell silent. They hiked up the long-deserted dirt trail in the hot Spanish summer together. Rose led, pushing aside branches and bushes and uncovering the forgotten path.

"Do you feel that?" Rose took a deep breath and tried to tame her humidity-frizzed hair. "Water."

"Joy." Alice straightened and peered through the thick green foliage. "A waterfall."

"I don't hear it."

"It's small." She pointed through the trees. "See? Right there."

Rose blew her bangs out of her face and ducked down to Alice's level. "Oh yeah. Let's go, I'm burning."

"Yeah."

They shoved away from the path and sprinted to the water's edge, pulling off their shoes and socks as they went. Their zanpakuto they set much more gently on the ground by the miniature lake.

Rose jumped in with a squeal in anticipation of the welcome cold. Alice dashed over to the rock wall over which the tiny waterfall tumbled and scrambled up to find a good ledge for jumping. She took a deep breath and leapt off right into the middle of the shallow lake.

Rose was standing on the bottom, up to her shoulders in water. Alice had to jump to keep her head above water.

Rose laughed and shoved Alice a bit. She flipped over slowly in the water and came to rest in shallower water that let her stand freely. She spit out a mouthful of water. "Uncalled for."

"Says you."

"Do you—?"

"Yeah."

They waded through the water as quickly as they could, which seemed agonisingly slow. The shore approached bit by bit. The first hollow came quicker.

Its monstrous roar made the girls flinch as they struggled against the resistance. They were almost to their swords. Rose's long legs allowed her to start running first. Alice finally gathered reiatsu to the bottoms of her feet and jumped high into the air to escape.

The hollow was huge. So was its friend, which emerged from a trampled side of the forest only seconds after the first. They were already charging towards the girls, lightning fast and highly powered.

Rose got to the weapons first. She threw Alice's back to her where she landed right at the edge of the shore, and drew her own. "Thrash, Hurricane!"

A sharp blast of wind rushed past her, around her, and formed a nearly unbreakable shield just as the first hollow's blade-like extension of an arm struck at her. She twirled the bright, thin silver sword with a golden cross guard shaped like a triangle – 'cone', she would often remind Alice, 'cone', because hurricanes weren't 'triangle' shaped – and a dark orange wrapping around the grip.

The motion brought up another nearby breeze without breaking the shield. This new wind gathered into a roiling storm above her head, lightning included, thanks to a quick 'white lightning' kido. She ushered it gently across the top of her shield and held it above the hollow. It howled as the lightning struck it again and again.

Near the lake, Alice was having a little bit more trouble. The enormous monster had chased Alice up to her knees into the water and paced on the shore like it didn't want to go in. She gritted her teeth and released her zanpakuto with a flourish – "Sing, Phoenix!" The silver blade stained gold while the twist-of-flames hilt dripped silver colour into the water to reveal a gold finish. The black grip seemed to soak up red ink from nowhere.

Angrily she slashed the air. A stream of fire tangled around her blade and, as it crossed over the hollow's distant form, poured forth. It struck the hollow and left behind a charred line. She cursed under her breath and caught, out of the corner of her eye, Rose's hollow falling and slowly disintegrating into spirit particles. The blonde turned to her friend and made a gesture with her free hand just at the same time she repositioned her shield between herself and the remaining opponent.

"Why the hell are there hollows here? In Spain? What happened to keeping them in Japan?" Alice cried angrily. She reached out and grabbed onto nothing, using Rose's solidified invisible hand hold to pull herself up onto a platform of the same. Out of the water, she could feel herself calming down and heating up.

Rose shrugged and shot a distracting byakurai at the hollow. "Beats me."

Alice whipped out another string of fire, hotter than before, and left it connected to her sword as she wrapped it around the mindless combatant. She pulled the cord taught and walked around it to get down next to Rose.

"It sucks."

"Yep. But it's not the end of the world."

The thing roared again and flexed its dead muscles, shattering the slowly contracting rope of fire. In the shock that followed – "Alice!" "I didn't mean to!" – it managed to swipe its arms out and grab them both up in its tight grasp.

"Do something!"

"Why me?"

"You're the Lieutenant!"

Alice growled in frustration and struggled to free her arms. "What am I supposed to do?"

"That thing, with the singing!"

She stared at Rose for a moment too long. The thing constricted its arms and sniffed each of them as though deciding which to eat first. "If it works, if we get out of this, we tell no one."

"Deal." Rose managed to free one arm and started hitting the hollow. "Let me go!" she screamed irrationally.

Alice took as deep a breath as she could manage and closed her eyes. She began a mental pray that it would work. "Life's Song," she whispered to herself. She felt a bone crack in her arm and winced. "Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper I love you."

The beast roared in triumph and leant in to bite Rose's head off.

"Birds singing in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me. Say nighty-night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me." She struggled to pull enough breath, but it felt like the hollow was losing its grip. "While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me. Stars fading, but I linger on, dear, still craving your kiss."

It was shaking its head as it threw Rose away from it. She landed with a sickening thump and groaned as she rolled over.

"I'm longing to linger 'til dawn, dear, just saying this: Sweet dreams 'til sunbeams find you. Sweet dreams that leave your worries behind you."

It was shrinking and as its claws got shorter they scraped painfully across her back so that she almost drew breath in the middle of a word.

"But in your dreams, whatever they be, dream a little dream of me." The change was rapid towards the end, much like the original transformation. The hollow reverted to a soul whose soul chain only had one, badly corroded link. The soul sat in ragged, faded clothes, curled in on himself, shivering. Alice reached out and touched his cheek, turning his face up to look into his eyes. "Yes, dream a little dream of me," she sang softly, kindly.

He stared up at her, clearly of Spanish descent, with big brown eyes and beautifully thick unruly black hair. His darkly tanned skin stood out in sharp contrast with Alice's. He was terrified.

Rose limped up, clutching her side with one hand, and stamped the hilt of her zanpakuto on his forehead. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," she gasped. "But I think I broke a rib."

Alice motioned tiredly for her friend to sit before her. After the blonde had complied, she pressed her little fingers lightly to Rose's side, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Two," she said finally. "And I need to get my arm checked out. Something cracked." She moved it experimentally only to find that a sharp pain shot down to her numb fingertips every time she tried. "Damn, that hurts. How was that so freakin' hard?"

Rose eased to her feet and waited for Alice to do the same. "No one needs to know what happened here," she decided. "We fell off a cliff near a waterfall and hit the water fifty feet down, okay?"

"Captain's going to need to know, but besides that it sounds great." Alice pushed up with her uninjured arm and flipped open her cell phone. "How did you know that would work?" she asked as she waited for someone in the Twelfth Division to pick up. "Life's Song?"

Rose frowned. "I didn't – do you think it could patch us up too?"

With a painful laugh Alice hushed the Twelfth Division officer on phone duty. "Not unless you want to suddenly reappear as alive, dear."

Rose grimaced. "I was just thinking it would be nice to skip the medical treatment."

Alice grumbled her agreement and finally answered the persistent subordinate. "We need an emergency senkaimon," she said calmly. "We're a little damaged."

After some static and shouting in the background, the officer replied, "Alright, Lieutenant Alice, just let us lock on to your coordinates and we'll bring you home."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask what happened?" his voice burned with curiosity.

Alice sighed heavily. "We slipped and fell. Fifty feet or so."

"Right." Clearly he didn't believe her.

"Fine," she snapped. "We were sparring and got a little carried away. Now get me my senkaimon and go gossip with your friends."

The man squeaked and the line went dead. Moments later the gateway opened up behind them and they helped each other limp through the passage and toward the Fourth Division.

"You're mean when you're hurt," Rose observed.

Alice leant against the reception desk as Rose did the same. "I don't deal with pain well."

"You certainly tolerate it well enough," Isane told her as she came up. "What happened?"

"We were sparring and it got a little out of control," Rose answered. "Did you know we were coming?"

"One of the Twelfth Division officers contacted us as they opened the gate for you. Come, we'll see to those injuries and have you on your way."

She led the pair around to a private room where they sat each on one of the chairs usually used by visitors.

"I suppose it's a good thing you could walk yourselves here," Isane continued. "Do you know what's wrong already?"

"Sore muscles, pulled tendons…" Alice ventured, "I've got some massive cuts on my back and I think it fractured my arm somewhere."

"I've got two broken ribs at least," Rose added. "And I landed weird on my right side – I can't feel anything below my hip."

Isane's hands hovered over Rose's midsection. She was frowning. "Yes, there are the ribs." There was a series of pops as they fixed themselves with the Fourth Division lieutenant's help. "And you pinched a nerve." Rose sucked in a quick breath as feeling sparked in her leg. "There might be some muscle damage, too. Come back tomorrow if it gets too painful."

Rose nodded and flexed her leg. Then she lifted her shirt and examined the spreading bruises carefully. "Captain's going to love this," she muttered finally.

Alice smiled a little as Isane turned to her. "Fractured Ulna," she announced. The bone popped like Rose's had. "And you've done your knees in again." Alice grimaced. "Let me see the lacerations."

Alice lifted her shirt – useless anyway, with the fabric sliced – and showed the healer her wounds. Isane shook her head. "Be more careful next time," she chided gently. Both girls nodded humbly.

After she was bandaged and they had promised several more times not to hurt each other like that, they departed to give a full report to Hitsugaya.

They found him looking grave and about to leave. "It hasn't been two days yet. I didn't expect you back." When they just stared at him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Captain, what's happening?" Rose asked slowly.

He gestured to the hell moth hovering near him and said simply, "You've missed a lot." Then he frowned. "Are you injured?"

Alice shrugged dismissively. "It's nothing we can't handle. Why?"

He shook his head and started out past them. "Tell me later. Follow its instructions – hurry!"

Alice and Rose looked back at it and Alice raised a finger for it to land on.


	6. Chapter 6

"_What is it you want most?"_

"_I… don't know."_

"_I do."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You."_

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rose loved the orange light that filtered through her breezy curtains in the morning. She loved to wake up to the warmth and security of the colour that surrounded her. Quickly she rolled to her feet and started rooting through her clothes to find some clean shorts and a tank top.

Alice would be sleeping in, she knew. The poor girl had been nearly dead the night before, what with the emergency meeting and successful penetration of the shield around Seireitei by the invading souls. After all of that she'd gone running and only returned as Rose was headed to bed. She'd barely acknowledged her friend before she collapsed on her own mattress.

So Rose would let her sleep and instead go for her own run around Seireitei. She pulled her hair back quickly, pinned errant strands down, and tied her shoes. In less than ten minutes – a record, even for simply running – she was out the door and jogging along in the early morning light.

The thing she liked most about jogging in the early morning was the mist rising off of everything. It was so beautiful and natural. It blew in her face and occasionally made her run into people hidden behind it. It obscured the clouds and turned the whole of the world a delicate pinkish orange with the rising sun.

So Rose relished mornings like that, when she could run and enjoy the sights and think recent events over.

Alice and Hisagi were doing well together. Rose often heard it said that they were a cute couple – and they were. Both were incredibly sweet to each other; well, Alice was sweet to everyone. Hisagi was so chivalrous; it was a refreshing change. Rose sighed dramatically and dodged around a little black cat in the middle of the street.

And then there were the invaders – first, suspiciously, Ichimaru Gin had failed to kill them when they tried to come in the first time. Now they were back, inside the defences, and doing a very good job of avoiding the massive shinigami population. Those unfortunate enough to encounter the ryoka were beaten and unconscious. So far Ikkaku and Yumichika of Squad Eleven had fallen, along with several unnamed soul reapers. Rose jumped over a spill of boxes that a hapless Hanataro was scurrying to pick up and waved a quick good morning to him.

Of course, she couldn't forget her own love interest, Kouki. He was kind of awkward in a cute sort of way, and definitely sweet. He was very attentive but not smotheringly so. He liked to buy her things – that was her favourite part; though she did really like him as a person – and he had great hair.

Speaking of Kouki, there he was, lounging against the wall of an alley just down the road. He was dressed in shinigami robes; Rose always did her best to ignore that fact; but he looked like he was going to run with her anyway – or at least try. Rose and Alice had been hard pressed to find anyone who could run for as long as they could. They'd been doing it for years, after all.

Kouki stepped out and caught her as she passed. She grinned and leant up to kiss him hello. "Good morning, dear," she greeted.

"'Morning." He rested his forehead against hers. "May I join you?"

"Of course." Rose stepped out of his arms and started up. "Just let me know when you leave because chances are, I won't notice at all."

He laughed – she loved his laugh – and caught up to her. "I think I can handle it."

"I've heard that before."

They jogged on in silence for a while. Rose thought for a moment about just challenging him to a race but decided it would only shorten the time he could keep up. After that she simply admired the natural beauty of the misty sunrise and the man at her side.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kouki asked quietly. He had a deep, rich voice, the kind that was soothing and gentle like a lullaby.

Rose smiled softly. "Yeah."

Kouki reached over and grabbed her, stopping her again for a languorous kiss. "Why do you run every morning?" he asked breathlessly.

She laughed weakly. "Tradition – Alice and I usually run together."

"Where is Alice?"

"Sleeping."

Kouki cocked his head to the side. "Then why are you running?"

"So I don't get out of the habit." Rose tapped his nose and put a little distance between them to alleviate the heat, though she was loathe to do so.

He laced their fingers together. "Well, you've run, if only a little bit." He tilted her chin up for another kiss. "Why don't we go get some coffee, my treat?"

She laughed and started leading him in the proper direction. "Wonderful."

* * *

Hisagi jogged up the stairs in the Tenth Division barracks, heading for Alice's room. They were supposed to meet about an hour ago near the training grounds but she hadn't shown. He paused outside her door to catch his breath and then knocked sharply. "Alice," he called.

There was no answer. He kept knocking, knowing that eventually she would get up and answer.

"Alice, I know you're in there!" he shouted finally. "Come on, you promised me today!"

There was a groan and the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door. He kept knocking for good measure until, finally, she threw the door open, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I was still sleeping.

Hisagi grinned and joked, "Trying to ignore me now, huh?" She gave that bright smile he loved and hugged his arm.

"Where to, love?" she asked eagerly. "You never did tell me."

Hisagi ruffled her hair, to her annoyance, and smiled down at her. "It's a surprise." Of course, he really had no idea where to take her.

Still scowling, she sighed heavily. "If you insist."

"I do." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

She smiled gently and laid her head against his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I really think I have a problem. I'm incapable of updating anything, especially when I say I will. Someone really needs to follow me around bugging me about it until I do something, because otherwise I just forget.

"_You've figured it out?"_

"_Yeah. The other day, when I was sparring."_

"_What does it do?"_

"_Oh, love, you'll just have to wait and see."_

"_That's not fair."_

"_No, probably not."_

"_So show me."_

"_Spar with me sometime. It'll be pretty obvious then, I think."_

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

A scream split the air somewhere in the middle of Seireitei. Rose jumped and gasped, spinning so fast her coffee sloshed over the edge of her cup. She hadn't heard a sound like that in who knew how long. She gazed in the general direction of the noise that had cut the early morning stillness with hesitation. She wanted to know… she didn't want to know… Rose bit her lip and flicked her eyes over the other shinigami standing around and staring off. She nodded to herself and dropped her coffee without a second thought, afraid that if she did so she'd not come to the same conclusion.

She sprinted along the roads and finally up to the roofs when streets got too crowded for fast movement. There was only a moment's regret that she was dressed for running and not done up to her usual perfection; her loose white T-shirt and black running shorts hardly made for a pretty picture. But she was too curious and scared of what she would find for much else and so disregarded the notion quickly.

And there it was, the reason for the cry. Rose skidded to a halt in absolute shock, staring with horror at the scene before her. At street level, many of the Lieutenants had gathered in response to Hinamori Momo, Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, who was crying furiously and screaming her denials. Alice hadn't yet arrived, and neither had Hisagi.

No, there they were, coming up quickly from the left. They were holding hands, but Alice dropped his when she realised what had happened in favour of putting her small fingers over her mouth in horror. Hisagi stared blankly at the sight, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

_She_ was dressed, Rose noted. In her favourite jeans – loose, comfortable things that were well broken in and, like most of her pants, frayed at the hems from her walking on them – no less, and a turquoise tank top with a big golden music note printed on it. At least she had on normal shoes and not those death-trap heels she usually wore. Plain, normal black-and-white converse that she hardly ever wore anymore. Rose smiled proudly; they worked well with her outfit.

Her blue eyes could not be kept long from the horrendous sight, though. She cringed as she gazed upon it. Who would do such a thing? Who would have to guts to leave it there after they were done?

Atop one of the taller buildings in Seireitei, though still hidden by those that surrounded it, perched Aizen Sousuke, Captain of the Fifth Division. No, Rose corrected herself, not atop the building. On the building. On the side, pinned to it mercilessly by some ruthless combatant. Blood smeared down the white side of the building like he had been dragged up there, or was still alive when he was pinned. Either way, he wasn't breathing anymore, and she doubted if even Captain Unohana's incredible skills would be able to save him. He was dead. Very dead. And very publicly displayed in his death.

"No! Captain Aizen!" sobbed poor little Hinamori, looking so frail at the sight. Rose leapt softly to the ground and hesitantly approached her. "This isn't real! Captain Aizen!"

Rose reached out a hand to touch the girl's shoulder, to try and comfort her, when someone spoke behind them in a voice that mocked at gentle concern and bordered on amusement.

"What's goin' on? Who is that screamin' so early in the mornin'?"

They both turned slowly. Captain Ichimaru walked towards them. The crowd parted for him in respect. Rose took a slow step back and straightened, like he was a viper about to strike. She could only assume he'd already seen the brutal homicide above them all. His lack of concern set her nerves on edge.

"It was you!" Hinamori screamed suddenly. She whipped all the way around, her face contorted in fury; her eyes still pouring tears down her face. She launched at him as she reached for her sword, drawing it in an instant. Hatred and blind anger clouded her normally sweet face.

Ichimaru didn't seem the least bit fazed.

At the last second Lieutenant Kira came between Hinamori and his captain, his own zanpakuto blocking hers before it could slash at Ichimaru's neck.

"Kira…" Hinamori looked totally at a loss. "Why?

He scowled at her. "I am Lieutenant of the Third Division, Hinamori. I cannot allow you to attack my captain, for any reason!" Despite his words he didn't force her to withdraw her sword.

"Please, Kira," she whispered. "Move…"

"I can't," was his stony reply.

"Move!" she shouted. "MOVE!"

"I CAN'T!" he shouted right back. He increased the pressure a little on her sword.

Rose looked across at Alice. She stared wide-eyed back. Rose saw that she was gripping Hisagi's hand again, his hand as white knuckled as her own. Her eyes, however, warned Rose not to interfere. They could both feel their captain as he rocketed to their location – Rose only hoped he made it in time. He was fond of little Hinamori, though he wouldn't admit it, and would be devastated if something happened to her.

"What part of 'move' don't you understand?" Hinamori demanded shrilly.

Kira clenched his teeth and shoved a little bit. "What part of 'I can't' don't _you_ understand?"

Hinamori's rage got the better of her. She tightened her grip on her soul cutter. "Burst, Tobiume!"

"What…!"

There was an explosion – Rose covered her face with her arms to shield herself from debris. Both Kira and Hinamori had been shoved back several meters, Kira kneeling and poised to attack while Hinamori stayed on her feet, ready to defend. Only Hinamori seemed unfazed. Kira glared at her darkly.

"Releasing your zanpakuto like that… how disgraceful," he told her sharply. "You're mixing your emotions with official business – stop this right now!"

Another bright ball of energy, like the first, which had caused the explosion, coalesced at the hilt of her blade. She was using it as an amplifier for her kido, Rose realised. The realisation didn't stop the attack, however, and she flung the glowing orb at her former classmate with all of her might. Kira dodged easily and watched it sail by his head.

He gritted his teeth. "If you insist," he muttered. "I have no choice. Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

They flew at each other – Rose cringed. Just seeing it was enough to make her want to crawl back in bed and pretend it wasn't morning yet, even if she knew it was over.

Between the battling pair appeared Hitsugaya, his sword blocking Kira's released Wabisuke over his shoulder and his foot forcing Tobiume into the ground without much effort. "Don't move," he growled.

Hinamori, frozen with surprise, merely stared at him for a long moment. "Toushiro…" she said finally.

He looked away from her. "Restrain them," he ordered. "Both of them."

Alice and Rose both darted forward and took hold of Hinamori. She let her shikai fade and didn't fight their controlling arms. Hisagi and Lieutenant Iba of the Seventh Division took care of Kira.

"I will report this to the commander," Hitsugaya informed them all. He still wouldn't look at Hinamori. "Lock them up."

Alice and Rose nodded and guided Hinamori towards the Fifth Division prisons. Hisagi and Iba lead an un-struggling Kira away toward his division as well. Before they were out of earshot, Rose and Alice heard Ichimaru say,

"My apologies, Captain o' the Tenth Division. It seems my Lieutenant caused ya some trouble there…"

"Ichimaru…"

But the rest faded with the sound of their steps as they hurried Hinamori along. She stared blankly ahead and only weakly raised her head when they guided her gently into a cell in her division. "Captain Aizen," she kept muttering. And sometimes, "Ichimaru."

Rose shut the door and locked it, looking sympathetically at the tiny figure curled up in the corner of her cell. "Poor thing."

Alice nodded her agreement. "It must be hard to lose a captain. Especially someone like Aizen. He was always so… nice. You know?" They started walking away.

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "It's going to be hard on everyone, I think. He was well liked."

"Mm." Alice gazed up at the clear blue sky. "Wonder who did it. Who would have the balls to pin a captain to a wall in the middle of the city like that?"

Rose frowned. "Hinamori seemed so convinced—" But Alice was already shaking her head.

"I don't think even Ichimaru has the stones," she said. "And certainly not Zaraki. He'd just outright say he'd done it."

"Not Hitsugaya," Rose supplied.

"No."

"And not Unohana."

"…"

"So…"

"Not Ukitake or Kyouraku. Or the Commander."

"Right. Who does that leave?"

Alice tapped her chin. "Second, Sixth, Seventh, and Twelfth."

"Well not Kuchiki or Komamura."

"Of course not," Alice agreed. "So Soi Fong or Kurotsuchi?"

"My money's on Kurotsuchi. Maybe Aizen found out something."

"Maybe."

"Should we head back?" Rose ventured after a while. Alice smiled.

"Probably. Grab some coffee on the way?"

"Definitely."

* * *

They waltzed into the office, acting as carefree as ever. Hitsugaya knew them both well enough to guess that they were just as shaken by the events of the morning as he was – as everyone else was. Everyone but Ichimaru Gin, that was. They were both clutching a cup of steaming coffee and chatting aimlessly.

He cleared his throat and waited. They quieted instantly and set their cups down on Alice's desk. "Yes, sir?" they chorused. He gestured to the seats in front of his desk for squad members he needed to talk to. The sat after exchanging a curious glance.

"You were there before I was. What happened?"

Rose shrugged. "I came after I heard the scream."

"I came after Rose."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Was Hinamori provoked?"

Rose shook her head. "Not really, Captain. She just suddenly screamed 'It was you!' and charged."

With a disappointed sigh he leant back in his chair. "I see. And what do you think about this situation?"

Alice bit her lip. "It's strange, Sir," she admitted. "Whoever it is, they've really got balls to leave him in such a display. They're cocky too – thinking they won't get caught."

"We couldn't really point a finger," Rose supplied. "Not without proof."

Hitsugaya studied them through half-lidded eyes briefly. He leant forward, his elbows braced on the desk, and spoke quietly. "Did you consider Ichimaru Gin?"

They both looked a little guilty.

"We…" Alice leant in too, her voice barely louder than his. It was a feat, coming from her. "We kind of suspected everyone, really. Everyone captain class that is."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yourselves included?" They laughed.

"Of course not," Rose said. "_We're _not captains. And not you either."

Alice smiled at him. "And we also thought it probably wasn't Captain Unohana, because… well… for obvious reasons."

"So you didn't rule him out then?" his voice was soft but his eyes were sharp.

Rose frowned. "We decided he didn't have the guts."

"We could be wrong," said Alice. "But really, I still can't imagine _anyone_ doing this."

"Well someone did. And I intend to find out who that someone is."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

They stood and bowed before collecting their coffee and heading back out the door.

Hitsugaya put his head in his hands and groaned. It was going to be a long night. And a longer morning – he'd volunteered to take over Aizen and Hinamori's paperwork.

* * *

Rose jumped out of bed three hours later than usual and sprinted down to the office. It only took one quick glance to see that Alice hadn't come in yet – and judging by the enormous amount of paperwork on his desk, Hitsugaya needed all the help he could get. She ducked back out before he could corral her and rushed to Alice's room.

Her hurried knock was met with a very Alice-like string of curses following a thud. After a long moment of silence, in which Rose almost thought Alice had fallen back asleep, aforementioned girl opened the door. Her hair was a mess and her clothes – from the night before – were hopelessly rumpled. She glared at Rose through sleep-dark eyes.

"What." It wasn't even a question. Rose winced.

"You're late," she answered anyway. "And there's a ton of paperwork – he volunteered to take over for the Fifth Division, remember?"

Alice sighed and raked her fingers through her hair. It fell into place instantly. "I'll be down in five minutes."

Rose nodded and took off again. She jogged into the office, where, miraculously, the mountain of paperwork had been reduced at least by half. "Wasn't there… more?" she asked in amazement.

Hitsugaya waved a hand in dismissal. "Just finish the rest."

"Sorry," Alice apologised as she walked in. She glanced at the pile of paperwork and did a double take. "Is that all?"

"Does it matter? Just finish," Hitsugaya snapped.

Alice shrugged and tugged half the papers from Rose's grip. "Alright."

"Excuse me!" someone exclaimed in the hall, causing Hitsugaya, Rose, and Alice to look over at the door. "Takezoe Koukichirou, Seventh Seat of the Tenth Division reporting!" He sounded rushed and out of breath. "Is Captain Hitsugaya or Lieutenant Alice available?"

"Yes. What is it?" Hitsugaya asked calmly. "Open the door."

"Yes, Sir!" The door was shoved open and the man behind it, Takezoe Koukichirou, was ground.

"Captain, Lieutenant," he paused and then added, "Third Seat… I bring word from the Detention Sector." Alice and Rose exchanged another look. "Lieutenants Abarai, Hinamori, and Kira have all escaped their cells!"

Rose started and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Why would they do that?" she shrilled.

Hitsugaya's face betrayed nothing. "Rosalie, stay here and finish that paperwork. Alice—"

She jumped to attention. "Of course, Sir."

"Good." They disappeared out the door before Rose could protest being left behind. Koukichirou bowed his head respectfully and departed as well. Rose fumed for a moment and then sat down at the Captain's desk and started filling out forms.

* * *

"I'm… sorry, Sir," mumbled the guard. "Very, very sorry. Lieutenant Hinamori called out my name, and as soon as I got there, everything blacked out. When I woke up, everything was like this… I'm sorry…"

"She used Bakufuku," Hitsugaya said as though he couldn't care less what the man had said. He probably hadn't heard much of it.

"She did what?" Alice probed. The perfectly round hole in the wall and also the gate was intriguing. She'd never learned that move.

Hitsugaya didn't even bother to scowl. He looked more worried than angry. "Hinamori is a master of bakudo. We should have sealed her spiritual pressure, but…" He continued to gaze thoughtfully out the hole in the wall. "No one thought she'd want to break out so desperately."

"She's not sentenced to a punishment, either," Alice added. "Nothing. It only gets her in more trouble."

"There's only one reason she would want to break out," Hitsugaya murmured. "Alice – go back to Rose. Finish the paperwork and go home."

She looked more than a little surprised. "Captain?"

He turned his serious, intent eyes on her for a brief second. "I'm going to help Hinamori."

She went utterly still as if understanding completely the meaning of his words. He didn't want to involve her – he was right not to involve her. It wasn't her battle to fight. She hesitated only a second more before giving a swift nod. She turned on the ball of her foot and darted away.

She ran, not as fast as she could, back to the Division office. Rose would be almost done anyway – there hadn't been that much paperwork. She let her mind sink into the events of the past day or so. She let herself move robotically, dodging people and objects and just running like she did outside of Seireitei.

When she was almost back at the office, she felt a familiar resonance in the air and an intensely cold wind buffeted her from one side. The huge reiatsu burst across Seireitei and rushed like a dam had broken and it was simply flowing out. She stared in shock and froze where she was; Alice hadn't really expected Hitsugaya to release his zanpakuto – something must have happened to Hinamori.

Rose stuck her head out the window of the office. "Alice, what's up? Was that Captain's…?"

"Yeah, Rose. Stay here, I'll…" She bit her lip. "I'll find out and fill you in."

Rose pouted. "I want to come too!"

Alice sent a look her way. "Someone needs to keep the entire division from rushing off after him. Go."

Rose sighed but disappeared. Alice closed her eyes and rocketed off towards the disturbance, her mind racing. She had no doubt that it was Ichimaru Gin that Hitsugaya was fighting. And that Hinamori Momo was hurt or in danger somehow. She could only hope no one was dead yet.

He seemed to have things under control, Alice decided as she skidded to a halt in a doorway near the Third Division pavilion where the source of the reiatsu emanated. Hinamori _was_ hurt; lying unconscious on the ground, her sword beside her, her hands bleeding a bit. And Kira was frozen almost solid across the wooden slats of floor, shaking as much as his ice prison would allow.

Atop the building across from the Third Division main building stood Hitsugaya and Ichimaru, Hitsugaya's zanpakuto released and the chain dangling from the hilt wrapped around Ichimaru's arm. Ice encased the arm, much like Kira's entrapment below to a lesser degree. Ichimaru was gazing back at Hitsugaya without his usual smile. The look that replaced it sent shivers down Alice's spine.

"You're done for, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya declared.

His eyes opened. Blood red, just slits, and absolutely terrifying.

"Shoot him, Shinsou."

Alice gasped and her heart sped with fear and concern. But in the instant it should have speared her captain, he fell back and the blade whirred harmlessly past, scrapping along the edge of Hitsugaya's own blade. As she let out her breath and recovered her scattered senses, she noticed the trajectory. Apparently, so had Ichimaru. Her heart raced again.

"Are you sure?" He was practically purring. "If you do that… she. will. die."

Hitsugaya spun around and saw instantly what he meant, had probably known it before he turned. "Hina—"

And there Alice was, her pretty, delicate sword drawn. The bright silver reflected the eerie glowing light of Hyourinmaru. The same light also washed what little colour there was from her skin. She braced herself – and had to admit that she still wasn't ready for the punch of Ichimaru's sword. She slid back a fraction and put her free wrist against the flat of her blade to support it. She could feel the intense pressure and knew that if she didn't soon get his sword away from hers, it would break.

"Alice!" Hitsugaya called, surprised and grateful.

She looked up. Ichimaru was surprised but not shocked, almost like he had expected something of the sort, but his eyes were closed again and that made some of the creeping dread ease away. Kira stared at her forlornly. Hitsugaya looked happier to see her than he'd ever been, mixed in with a great spoonful of astonishment.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. Her gaze was hard. "I was going back, but I felt you release, so…" She looked again at Ichimaru. "This is no place to fight, and certainly no place to pick on those who can't defend themselves. Please put your sword away." She had dropped all pretence of her usual civility; she wasn't frowning and she didn't look angry, but the cold look in her piercing eyes gave even Hitsugaya pause.

He appeared to be thinking it over. Alice gritted her teeth – her arms were beginning to ache under the pressure. She felt a hairline crack form on the surface of her blade. Finally he lowered his arm. Alice almost fell forward at the immediate release. She caught herself and, after a final, wary glance up at him, turned to check on Hinamori.

Ichimaru turned without a word and started walking away.

"Ichimaru, stop!" Hitsugaya ordered. He raised his sword again.

Ichimaru didn't even look over his shoulder. Just before he vanished with a shunpo, his voice floated back to the young captain. "Instead of chasing after me, shouldn't you be worrying about the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The three of them, Rose, Alice, and Hitsugaya, stood beside Hinamori's bed. The silence was heavy, even with the interruption of the steady drip of the IV.

"Thank you," he said finally. "If you hadn't followed me…"

Alice shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I did follow you – that's what counts."

Rose touched his shoulder gently. "She'll be alright. You didn't really hurt her, Captain." She glanced at Hinamori again. "She's a strong girl."

He didn't reply. They fell silent once more.

A hell moth fluttered in then and landed lightly on Rose's shoulder.

_The following message is for all Captains and Lieutenants, _it projected. _The convict, Kuchiki Rukia's execution date has been moved once more. The execution has been set for 29 hours from now._

Alice and Rose gasped.

_This decision is final. The date should not change again._

As the butterfly floated away, Alice and Rose turned to their captain, who had already started walking so quickly that he was almost around the corner of the hallway. They skidded out into the hall and called after him.

"If the release of the Soukyouku for Kuchiki Rukia's execution is really a part of Ichimaru's plan," he said without turning around, though he had stopped, "I can't just sit here and do nothing!" He finally looked at them. "Rose, take care of everyone. Alice – let's go stop this execution."

Rose and Alice looked at each other, frightened.

"Yes, Sir," Alice managed finally. She shrugged to Rose and ran after her flash-stepping captain.

Rose stood for another long moment, gazing sadly down on Hinamori. So much distress over a little knock on the head – Hitsugaya really had it bad. She sighed and turned on her heel to return to the division and oversee the fortifications of their division against the invaders.

They moved swiftly, almost too fast for Alice, who had never learned shunpo. In what seemed like no time at all, they were across Seireitei, standing outside the sealed entrance to Chamber 46. The reiatsu tempered steel safety doors and bars that blocked them were undamaged – untouched even.

Cowards, Alice wanted to say, but somehow the words wouldn't come out.

Hitsugaya drew his sword. "Let's get this over with." With one quick, powerful swipe, he made short work of the blockade door. They walked in slowly, unsure how such an entrance would be received.

The sight that awaited them made Alice wonder why Aizen's murder had made her so sick.

First was the concert of smells – the overbearing, coppery tang of blood; the scent of sweat; the almost tangible aroma of fear; the stench of the beginnings of the decay of many bodies. Alice almost gagged; she covered her mouth and nose while she struggled to compose herself once more.

And the blood. The blood was everywhere; splattered and spilt, pools of it, drops of it, angry slashes on the walls, floor, and desks. In their seats, as though they'd had no time to react, corpses of slaughtered council members, grotesquely distorted in their terror, mouths agape with silent screams, hands raised defensively, slumped over their desks, draped over chairs – not a single one with any indication of having been moved.

"They've been dead at least two days," Hitsugaya pronounced, his voice was awed and appalled. He rubbed flakes of blood between his fingers, still staring at it like he couldn't believe his eyes. Alice didn't blame him; she felt like her knees were made of jelly. She wished she at least had Rose to hang on to.

Hitsugaya stared at his hand with a frown of deep concentration on his childish face. Alice knew better than to interrupt him at times like that and merely stood back, attempting to repress the unnecessary carnage as much as possible without actually closing her eyes. She could guess where her Captain's thoughts were and – if he was right – whoever killed the council members was still in the compound.

She wondered if he knew he'd started thinking out loud. From his expression, she didn't think so. The soft muttering turned into audible sentences quickly. "…if that's true… All of the order's we've received recently… All fake! Who…?"

Alice cringed. Whoever it was really wanted to speed up Rukia's execution for some reason. An interruption in the light from the far hallway made her look up.

"Kira!"

Hitsugaya looked up at the sound of Alice's exclamation. His eyes met the blond Lieutenant's and narrowed. "Kira!" he growled in echo of Alice's statement. "Was it you who killed the Central 46?"

The Third Division Lieutenant was standing in profile to them at the top of the stairs leading out the opposite end of the bloody council room. His eyes narrowed, whether in acquiescence or denial neither knew. He turned and disappeared along whatever corridor formed at the top of the staircase.

"After him, Alice!" Hitsugaya shot upward, dashed up the stairs, shunpo'd along behind the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir!" Alice jumped to follow. Her quick steps nearly matched her captain's shunpo. She let one hand rest on the intricate hilt of her seldom used sword.

Down the hall, trailing along a long, unlit corridor, up another flight of stairs, around a room, and up yet more stairs they followed the mournful blond. They burst through the last set of doors to find themselves outside the council building. Alice skidded to a halt in surprise.

Hitsugaya propelled along the tops of the buildings after Kira. Alice caught herself and ran smoothly at his side. She ignored completely the pointless banter, only to wish she hadn't when her captain turned with a curse and ordered her to keep following the other Lieutenant.

"What did you say to him?" Alice demanded as she continued to chase Kira.

He smirked over his shoulder. "Only the truth he was too blind to see. Or too arrogant."

Alice scowled at him and skidded to a halt. Kira did the same, buckling a couple of shingles to ground himself. He drew his sword and brandished it at her.

Undeterred, Alice followed suit. She angled her weapon slightly, as though she weren't going to truly attack him. Kira shook his head.

"Don't do it, Alice. You don't have to fight me."

"Says who?" she spat. "You're in on this somehow. It's my duty to stop you." She paused and readjusted her blade. Preparing. "Your zanpakuto. What does it do?"

Kira tightened his grip. "It's no surprise you don't know." His blond bangs covered one eye but he made no move to adjust them. Just looking at them made Alice twitch her head to the side to settle her own hair. The tensing of his muscles was the only warning she got as he sprang at her. "I don't think anyone besides my classmates really know what it does."

Alice blocked him and pushed back. When he only increased the pressure, she ducked down, sliding her blade down his to the hilt and twisting – he pulled away quickly, before she could disarm him. She cursed under her breath and twitched her hair away again.

"Why don't you tell me, then?" she bantered.

"Why don't I show you," Kira corrected. He raised his zanpakuto. The light caught it and it gleamed ominously. "Raise you head, Wabisuke!"

The blade extended and contorted like nothing she'd ever seen. Alice took a step back. Even though she'd seen it when he fought Hinamori, it still surprised her. It was dark and long, hooked at the end like one of those canes they used to pull people off stages in cartoons – only square instead of round. If he got that thing around her she was done for.

He launched at her again, his blade raised. She barely parried in time to avoid getting cut. He struck again and again, as though simply trying to overwhelm her. Adrenaline rushed in her veins as she stuck back, managing a little nick in his upper arm. He returned the favour, slicing across her stomach just close enough to tear the turquoise shirt and graze her skin before he jumped back and landed lightly on his feet.

Alice levelled her blade at him. "Who gave you these orders, Kira?" she asked quietly. "Who are you following?"

"Who do you think?" He struck again, locking their swords at the hilt. She leant into the contact, attempting to force him back. It didn't work. For the millionth time, Alice wished she were bigger. She added reiatsu to her weight and watched him slide back a fraction before he added his own to the mix.

"Ichimaru Gin," she confirmed. The flicker of his eyes was enough of an answer for her. She cursed under her breath and shoved again.

Kira slid back easily this time and lowered Wabisuke. "How many times have I hit your sword do you think, Lieutenant?"

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Seven. Seven times. The average zanpakuto weighs around .8 kg. With my soul cutter's ability, your zanpakuto—"

Alice cried out as her sword dragged to the ground, heavier than she expected as the adrenaline calmed.

"—now weighs 102.4 kg."

"What did you do?" she hissed, leaving the tip of her zanpakuto to crush the tile shingles beneath it. Supporting the hilt alone took a lot of effort.

"I told you," Kira explained patiently, "it's my zanpakuto's ability. It doubles the weight of whatever it touches exponentially." He raised his sword again. "Until the opponent is crushed under their own weight. Until they can't lift a finger – or a weapon."

Alice pursed her lips. "You think this will stop me?"

Kira shrugged. "You cannot attack me with that sword."

Alice snorted. "Please." She twisted the grip in her hands. In an instant she gathered a compressed bundle of reiatsu into both her arms and heaved the heavy blade high into the air. It spun lazily at the peak and began it's hurtling, whirling descent. Light flashed off it blindingly, so that Kira had to look away. "Let me show you _why_ I'm Lieutenant of the Tenth Division, Kira."

Kira grimaced. It was true – he had no idea why she had been chosen for Lieutenant all those years ago. He didn't think anyone but Hitsugaya, and maybe Rosalie, knew.

"Sing, Phoenix." Alice turned her face up as though to greet the sun as her zanpakuto came plunging down towards her. Kira had to admit, the height she'd gotten, especially at that weight and with her scrawny build, was impressive. The sword's black grip washed blood red, the hilt, a wild, tangled twist of steel, like flames licking the handle, flashed a bright gold that spread like sparkling ink down the rest of the blade in the space of seconds.

Next thing he knew, a long, haunting, piercing note pushed past her lips, as though involuntarily. His sword resonated with the power of it. The shingles cracked and shuddered beneath them. It thrummed in his head and pulsed around his body like a living thing; he felt elated, euphoric, like he would give anything for it to continue, like it was a drug he couldn't live without. He subconsciously leant toward her before he caught himself and wrestled with his self control. But the sound was already in his head, and he suspected that even if it wasn't, he wouldn't have been able to block it out. It was too much, too pure.

It made him sick.

Whatever kido spell or trick of energy this was, it was unlike anything he'd ever heard or seen. Still, he didn't think it warranted her a position as Lieutenant.

Unbelievably, he looked up at another, louder sound, just in time to see a long, deep fissure run down the centre of her blade. He smirked. Her own sword couldn't even stand up to the pressure of her spell.

The zanpakuto broke off in two halves as it finished its descent. Alice, remarkably, didn't seem fazed. She raised both hands above her and caught first one, then the other half by the broken handle. She swept her arms around and bent at the waist, the tips of the blade's halves brushing the ground, graceful as ever, in some sort of perversion of a bow. She looked like she was bowing to applause on stage after performing a spectacular dance. He wondered if she ever had; the motion looked very natural on her.

It clicked.

Her sword was broken down the middle – lengthwise, not across. In such a deep mock-bow, it should have done more than brush the ground. It should have struck hard and sent up sparks. At its current weight, it should have crushed shingles in its path.

Alice straightened just as gracefully as she had dipped. "The change in form is more than just vanity," she said with a sweet smile. "It's unfortunate for you that I can do this – it practically negates your previous attacks completely." She was virtually purring, "My new Phoenix weighs only a third of the long blade."

Kira stepped back. "A third…"

"That's only about 17 kg, in case you're wondering," she provided. "Each, of course."

"You still can't touch me." His voice lacked conviction, though, his ever-present gloom finally winning out over his recent burst of confidence.

"Not physically," Alice agreed. "But being all brawn doesn't win you a seat either." She raised one arm. The blade was beautiful; he would have called it silver, except that the hilt was wrapped in silver cloth and that was just a shade off the actual whatever-it-was. The hilt – it should have encased and protected her hand, at least halfway – curved parallel to the blade, away from her hand, thin and nearly a fourth of the blade's length. "In shikai, Phoenix has two forms," she announced calmly. "The first, harder to wield, is an Italian make. A fencing rapier." She tilted her head to the side. "I like it, but it's kind of big. The second—" She twirled the blade idly. "—is a beautiful pair of sai. Once I split it."

Kira shook his head numbly.

"There's still a lot I don't know, I think," Alice continued absently. "But logistically, these are better. One—" she gestured with the one she held levelled at his heart. "—is white gold, wrapped in silver. The other—" She lifted her other hand in indication. "—is silver wrapped in white gold. I'm not sure if that means anything." She studied him for a long moment. "They guard and strike simultaneously. Of course, that's a given, since there are two of them."

"Impossible." Kira shook his head again in denial. The spiritual pressure rolling off of her was searing his flesh, burning against his eyes. He wondered why he'd never noticed it before.

"Not really." Alice readjusted her grip on the narrow, deadly gold blade. A bright ball of kido boiled at the sharp tip. It slammed into him without warning, sending him to crash against the edge of the next building painfully. Kira couldn't bring himself to stand.

Alice walked over, making sure to stop a few feet away, out of reach. It was pointless – Kira had already let his shikai dissipate. "Was it Gin?" she asked softly. "Only answer my question, Kira. Please. I need to know whose orders you've been following. We need to stop whoever it is. They've committed such a terrible crime—"

He gazed up at her, forlorn. "Why does it matter?" His loyalty was unwavering, even as she brandished her weapons. He knew she wouldn't kill him. "They're already dead."

"Did you kill them?"

"They were dead when I got there," he responded listlessly. "All of them, already."

Alice's second shikai dissolved. She held the first form, the Italian rapier, in her limp hand. "I'm sorry." It was an automatic response; she didn't know why she'd said it.

Kira smiled a little, like he understood. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it again without uttering a sound.

_Tenteikuura!_

Kira and Alice both looked up automatically, startled.

_Captains, Lieutenants, and seated officers of Gotei 13,_ Isane's voice started. _And… the invaders. This is Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane of the Fourth Division speaking. Can everyone hear me? An emergency situation has occurred. This is an emergency transmission under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the Fourth Division and myself. Please listen carefully. Everything I am about to say… is true. Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname have betrayed us. They have slaughtered the Central 46 and are now atop Soukyouku hill._

_It should be known and remembered that, whatever their intent, they will stop at nothing to achieve it; Lieutenant Hinamori Momo of the Fifth Division and Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro of the Tenth Division have been seriously wounded and are being operated on by Captain Unohana as I relay this information._

_Additionally, Aizen's zanpakuto has been revealed to possess the power of complete hypnosis. Anyone who has seen its initial release will not be able to escape his power. They must be stopped at all cost._

_I repeat, all Captains, Lieutenants, seated officers, and invaders, report immediately to Soukyouku hill. Capture the traitors at all cost._

"How…" Alice whipped her hard, piercing blue-green eyed gaze back to Kira. She pressed the point of her sword against his chest, over his heart. "You knew."

"No!" Kira looked frightened, remorseful, even upset. "He said… he said they wouldn't hurt Momo if I…"

Alice made a strangled, frustrated noise in the back of her throat. Her captain was severely injured and might not live. Three other captains had seen fit to betray everyone else. And because of the invaders, hardly anyone was around to stop it.

She sheathed her sword and left him sitting there as she dashed off across the rooftops. He turned his sorrowful eyes to the sky and failed to move his battered limbs. He laughed once to himself at the sheer idiocy of it all.

* * *

Alice leapt from roof to roof, her eyes trained on the looming hill above her. She could feel the roiling reiatsu of the three traitor-captains, crushing even at that distance. Still she pushed on. Rose jumped up two roofs away and waited for Alice to catch up. They ran side by side, livid, heading for Soukyouku hill.

Rosalie could feel the heat rolling off of Alice before they were even at the base of the hill. She gathered air about her as she drew her sword, whipping it into a furious gale minus the rain. Her hurricane-force winds only fuelled Alice's fire – another trait they found useful. Rose narrowed her eyes in concentration and her lips pressed tightly together.

The tiny brunet was superheated by then, her grip so tight on the hilt of her sword that even the encasing silver-flame cross guard couldn't hide her white knuckles. The air around her crackled and whipped her hair about her eyes; she didn't pause to make any adjustments to the wild strands. She was cursing quietly under her breath as she ran.

They met Hisagi at the base of the hill and started their leaping climb with him. He was faster – but just barely – with a flash-step. They arrived only seconds after him at the top of the hill.

And there stood the traitors, as promised. Aizen Sousuke stood beside a bloody, unrecognisable mess that could, judging by size alone, only be Captain Komamura. Across the small clearing at the edge of the execution hill stood Ichimaru Gin and, a good distance away from him, Tousen Kaname. Between them all knelt Captain Kuchiki, bleeding, holding an immobile Rukia. On the ground nearby was Kurosaki Ichigo, battered and gushing blood from a terrible wound in his abdomen. Near him was Abarai Renji, also incapacitated and bleeding. Yoruichi and Soi Fong were already poised to attack Aizen if he moved.

Rose disappeared and grabbed Ichimaru's hand as he waved it nonchalantly through the air. "Don't move," she ordered him in a deadly voice as she laid her sword against his neck from behind. Her hands shook. His eyebrows pulled together slightly.

Hisagi had put his blade to his own ex-captain, his eyes dead. Alice joined her long-time friend, setting the point of her blade against Ichimaru's chest. Her eyes flickered to Aizen, who hadn't moved. Ichimaru's smile had disappeared, but he looked more mildly surprised than angry.

"Sorry, Captain Aizen," Ichimaru apologised. "They got me."

"It's the end," Yoruichi told Aizen.

"What did you say?" For a man with a blade at his throat and two incredibly skilled martial artists trained as assassins keeping him in place, he seemed supremely unconcerned.

"Don't you sense it, Aizen?" the sometimes cat mocked. "You have been… completely surrounded." The man looked up, curiosity clear on his face.

All of a sudden the other captains and officers appeared on the rise, their soul cutters drawn and their eyes deadly. Each was prepared for the hardest battle of their lives – each was furious and hurt and betrayed. None could believe their eyes. Exclamations of his name were murmured throughout the gathered, war-ready crowd.

"It's over," Yoruichi told Aizen coldly.

Aizen smiled. He was pleased. Not afraid or wary. Not even disappointed. _Pleased._

"What's so funny?" the dark skinned woman demanded.

"Yeah," Aizen murmured. "Sorry, but… it's time."

Ichimaru broke out of Rose's hold and somehow slipped around both blades without a scratch. They stared after him in astonishment where he stood, not two feet away.

Hisagi jumped back from Tousen.

Yoruichi screamed for Soi Fong to get away as she broke contact.

Ichimaru held out a hand towards the girls, his face expressionless. "It's time ta choose," he said softly.

Rose looked at Alice, bewildered, and found her friend staring back, her eyes wide. They stared at each other for a split second, trying to fathom a meaning.

Hisagi understood in an instant. He grasped exactly what the gesture meant. Panic bubbled hot in his chest. "Alice!"

She turned her frightened gaze to her boyfriend. He was running, too frightened to remember to shunpo. His eyes were wild. Her heart broke in her eyes.

"Darlin' Girl?"

_I can't live without you._

She took his hand.

* * *

Lay down on your pillow  
And turn the lights down low  
Let me take you to the garden  
Where the passion flower grows

Close your eyes and enter your dreams  
As love's emotion sets the scene  
And flitters through the garden  
Where the passion flower grows

Let me draw you to the place  
Where ecstasy can be embraced  
The beauty of the garden  
Where the passion flower grows

A little touch of heaven  
Where imagination flows  
The valley in the garden  
Where the passion flower grows.

Charles M. Moore


End file.
